Beginners Starter Guide
'Welcome to Tynon!' I have decided to put together a little guide on behalf of the guild 'MONGOLS' in the Dark realm of Hammer of Thor. We all agreed that there is a lack of information out there for new players and we have decided to share our knowledge with the community. Character Select Here is where you get to chose what class you are, your sex, and your name. Be warned that you cannot change your sex, name, or class after this creation screen, so choose carefully. There are 3 classes you can choose from, the Blade-master, the Warrior, and the Archer. You will see in the bottom right of the screen the basic attributes and a special skill that class has. Attributes The first attribute you will see is Command. Command determines your physical attack and physical defence. The second is Intelligence. This determines your Magic attack and defence. Something to remember about magic attack is that your main hero does not use magic attacks, but don't think this is useless, it is not all about offense, a good defense is very important as well and magic defense is tough to come by. The third Attribute is Strength. This determines your skill attack and defences. A skill attack is a special move your character makes once his 'skill bar' is filled; this bar is shown under your health bar during combat. Your skill bar is filled everytime you deal damage to an opponent, or you take damage; this special move deals additional damage. The last stat is Hit-points or HP; Most of you should know what this is, but to those that don't your HP is your health, when it reaches 0, your hero dies. Be aware that there are various ways to increase all of these stats in game, so don't worry too much if the character you want to play has a low stat in one, but high stat in another. Pick the class you think will fit your best and have fun =D 'Classes' ''Blade-master The Blade-Master has 70 command, 60 strength, 60 intelligence, and 500 HP. This hero is good at dodging attacks; this means you have a small chance to dodge an attack making it deal no damage to you. However when you dodge an attack, your skill bar will not fill so keep that in mind. You can get dodge on other hero's later on in the game, but the Blade-Master starts with dodge, whereas the other hero's do not. Warrior The Warrior has 70 command, 50 intelligence, 65 strength, and 550 HP. This hero is good at blocking. When you block an attack, you take significantly less damage from the attack, AND you will return some damage via a counter attack. You will not deal full damage during this counter attack, but free damage is free damage, and sometimes a little extra damage can determine the victor in a fight. Again, you can get block later in the game, but the Warrior is the only class that starts with it. Archer The Archer has 65 command, 60 Intelligence, 65 Strength, 450 and HP. This hero starts out a bit weaker than the other classes, but can land critical attacks, or 'crits'. A critical attack, will deal 200% of your base damage. This makes the archer more of a luck based character, but when you land a crit it can change battles quickly You can get crit on other hero's later in the game, but the Archer starts with it already. When it comes to choosing your class, remember, there is no best class... you must pick what you think you will enjoy the most. If you like to deal consistent damage, the Blade-master is the class for you. If you like to tank a lot of damage while dealing decent amounts of damage, the Warrior is the class for you. Lastly, if you like to see those big numbers after hitting an opponent, the archer is the one for you! 'Beginner Quests' Find and Rescue Maria The first quest is called 'Fine And Rescue Maria'. You will talk to a lady, just click anywhere to continue, then you will automatically start moving to do the quest. Just wait until you get into the wild where you will kill some stuff and acquire a Sword. This will be your first piece of 'gear' or 'equipment'. Make sure to equip it, then continue on with the quest. You will talk to someone else, then come to a bridge and this will be your first boss fight. Don't worry, he's nothing too hard, and trust me they get WAY harder as the game goes on. After you kill him you will have completed your first quest and you will collect your reward. Now the cool thing about this game is the reward system. You will be given 5 face down cards to chose from, each card will contain a different reward. Chose any card you want, and receive the reward to continue. It will automatically take you back into town, and walk you to Letizia. Before you talk to her, do this first. You will have noticed under your power bar there is something called Blacksmith with 'Queue Ready' underneath it. This is where you upgrade your equipment. The first thing I recommend is clicking the 'Unlock more queues' in blue underneath the queue ready. This will cost you 50,000 coins, it is a necessity in this game, so go ahead and click okay. Now that you have 2 queues ready, you should upgrade your equipment. there are 2 ways to do this, either click on the queue ready or click on the blacksmith icon in the bottom right hand corner. Right now you should only have 3 items in it, 2 apprentice's sword and an apprentice's staff upgrade your apprentice`s sword with your name next to it, this means this item is equipped to your main. You will then notice a timer under blacksmith... that is a cool down timer and you must wait until it reaches 0 before you can upgrade something else. Talk to Letizia. After completing this quest you will get something called the philosopher stone (it looks like a pile of coins in the top right hand corner) click this and you will get a bunch of coins. This will automatically fill up every few seconds until its full. You can collect coins from it any time, you do not have to wait for it to finish filling up. Now talk to Bjorn Mirwais and get on with the second quest. Lord of Aerie First thing before getting into it, I should let you know, whenever your blacksmith has queues ready, you should always upgrade your items. for now its best to upgrade everything at an even number until you get a feel for what does what. Now after talking to Bjorn Mirwais you will get your second piece of gear, your chestguard, equip it by clicking equip in the bottom right hand corner and go on with the tutorial. It will now take you to the arena, this is part of the 'PVP' in this system. Basically you will see 5 pictures there with a name under each one, these are real people just like you. The number in the red under their picture is their rank out of your realm, and under their name it will tell you their power level. Click on the one the game wants you to attack, if you lose dont worry, nothing bad will come of it, but if you win you will notice a little bubble in the top right hand corner of the picture of your opponent, this is called a 'stake' and when you beat them you gain that stake. you have to wait for the counter to go to 0 before you can claim it tho and remember, they can reclaim it back by defeating you again. Now click back in the bottom right hand corner and continue on with the quest. It will now make you talk to Buros Hunter, this is the 'mount guy' he is where you can buy mounts. just follow what the yellow arrow tells you to do. By now you should have reached level 10. this will open a few rewards for you. You will notice in the upper right hand corner an icon that is glowing called the level rewards. click this to claim what rewards it gives you. You will also notice some other rewards and I will get into this later in the guide. Now continue on with the quest line. You will gain access to a guild, and your next piece of equipment. As always equip this and move on. A guild is a group of people who you fight alongside with. It's up to you if you want to join a guild right now, but if you do, you can apply to them in this list. Continue on and you will get your next piece of equipment, the cape, and the game will introduce you to stars. You will run over to the next area of the game, and will unlock a new icon in the bottom of your screen. this allows you to free traven between the wilderness and the city. You will have to kill some monsters here, just let the game take care of this for you. you will notice sometimes you see gold coins on the ground, You can click on them to pick them up, they are the normal coins you use in the game. This next part is just a lot of waiting, so go have a coffee and come back . Eventually you will beat the quest and get your reward, same as before choose a card for your reward. Here you unlock your talents. Before you click RESEARCH, Do the same thing as the blacksmith, and unlock more queues. You use credits for your talents. Find the Tracker'' We are almost done with the tutorial, then you will be ready to continue on with the game. Keep following the quest line until you get to the tracker. The next icon you get, runes, is the most important part of this game, but easily one of the most frustrating parts as well. I will make an entirely new section for runes, but for now follow the godly yellow arrow! More fun running around with the automation.. just bear with me a little longer. Now that you FINALLY finished the oh so enjoyable quests, you will unlock the 'shrine'. again follow the yellow arrow. The shrine is a place where you basically get free coins and credits once a day. At this point you should be level 17, and will be able to unlock your first beginner reward. Click the beginner reward tab at the top right hand corner and claim your day 1 reward. If you do happen to die anywhere during these quests, don't worry you don't lose anything, it just means you are not strong enough. just remember to keep upgrading your talents and your equipment, and do not forget about your runes. After you destroy the dark tower, the next quest you beat, just collect your reward and move on. you will go talk to Letizia again and unlock the heroic realm. follow the arrow and click it. This is a place where you can kill heroic bosses, and they will drop epic plans for you to upgrade your gear, Each boss has a chance to drop different plans as you level up, and remember... they are hard to kill. Once you find out you cant kill him yet like I did, click back and continue with the quest. you will go talk to Ruby Stonefield (clever name lol) she sells you chips. Chips are gems like rubies sapphires etc... that you can embed into your gear to make them stronger. Talking to her will unlock something called the Cretan Labyrinth. At a low power level it is kinda useless, but once you get to about 40-50k power (its not too hard to get there) you will be strong enough to do it. you get 2 chances for free to do it a day, and they give out pretty good rewards. for now click it just to get rid of the annoying arrow and continue on with the quests. This is basically all there is to questing. It follows the same pattern, just remember one thing, your stamina bar under your name, the orange/yellow bar. If you hover your mouse over it, you will see how much stamina you have. It sucks that it takes 10 minutes to recover one stamina, but your stamina is what allows you to fight monsters, fight in the heroic realm, and fight in the cretan labyrinth.